1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device used for a lighting apparatus, etc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There have been proposed lighting apparatuses in which a plurality of groups of light emitting devices with a circular shape or a polygonal shape are arranged concentrically (see, e.g., JP 2005-159262 A).
However, these conventional lighting apparatuses have a problem that when the concentration of light is performed by using a light-concentrating device such as a lens and a reflector, light having deviation in color (i.e., uneven color) is projected on the walls and floors, and thus, high quality lighting cannot be obtained.